omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Heritage class
The Glorious Heritage class is a class of starship that features in Andromeda. History Amongst the first of these heavy cruisers was the Pax Magellanic which was distinctively colored in gold and was one of the first High Guard vessels of this class. On her first mission, the ship was known to had saved the life of Princess Sukharhit's yacht from a Magog attack. Her actions led to her being honored by not only Systems Commonwealth Triumvirs but also Empresses. This led to her being looked up to as an older sister by future generations of these cruisers. (Episode: The Mathematics of Tears) The tenth ship of this class to be produced was the Andromeda Ascendant which was considered "one of the true shining stars of the High Guard fleet." (Website: Andromeda History) One of the most famous ships of this class which was also the pride of the Systems Commonwealth was the Andromeda Ascendant that was commanded by Captain Dylan Hunt. The ship was responsible for entering into the Hepaistus system in order to respond to a distress signal where it was ambushed by a fleet of 10,000 Nietzschean vessels during a point when the Nietzscheans had begun their insurrection against the Commonwealth. As the Commonwealth fell apart in civil war, the Andromeda Ascendant took refugee near a black hole where it was trapped in a time dilation for over three hundred years. As the Long Night, came to pass the legend of the Andromeda Ascendant was known to many in later years. (Episode: Under the Night) The ship became one of the last of her kind in later years. (Episode: The Banks of the Lethe) Among the survivors of the Glorious Heritage class was the Pax Magellanic which became known as the ghost ship of Tau Ceti Six due to the fact that every salvage mission in the Herodotus system seemingly disappeared leading to people calling the region cursed. A saying went "It glitters like gold, but if you see it, you never come back" due to the fact that the ship was painted in golden colors. (Episode: The Mathematics of Tears) In the New Systems Commonwealth created by Captain Dylan Hunt, the reformed High Guard attempted to rebuild this class of vessels. The first warship which was intended to be even more powerful than the Andromeda Ascendant was the Crimson Sunrise. However, it was known that a number of shortcuts were taken during the construction process which led to a number of faults such as improperly built escape pods that leaked air. This ship was ultimately destroyed when a rogue comet ruptured its AP tank which destroyed the vessel before it could enter into service. (Episode: The Risk-All Point) A modified version of this class of ship was used by the Collectors as a prison ship with its AI deleted as well as its power core crippled. They were responsible for placing Dylan Hunt on it as well as Rev Bem as part of the Spirit of the Abyss's plan to convert Captain Hunt to his cause. The ship was spiralling into the event horizon of a black hole but not before Dylan Hunt and Rev Bem managed to escape in a slipfighter. (Episode: Fear Burns Down To Ashes) Overview The Glorious Heritage class was a type of heavy cruiser that served as the bright star of the High Guard fleet and was the most visible symbol of their reach as well as the power of the Systems Commonwealth. The command of these ships was reserved for the best and brightest captains. They were noted for their high-endurance and independent operational capabilities with XMC's being often called upon to perform disaster relief as well as refugee support operations due to their spacious interiors along with their ability to ferry large quantities of emergency supplies and additional personnel. During peacetime, these vessels were often tasked with independent intergalactic exploration where they charted and documted the star systems of the Local Cluster. This made them prefered platform for first contact missions due to their formidable combat capabilities as well as their ability to operate without a battlegroup which can be critical in ensuring that potential Commonwealth members can be assured that the High Guard come in peace. (Website: All Systems University Glorious Heritage) The hull of these heavy cruisers were strong enough to withstand limited exposure to the radiation projected by a star allowing a Glorious Heritage to hide within a star for several days before the crew eventually succumbed to death. (Episode: D Minus Zero) Whilst not an offensive weapon, the cruiser also possessed the ability to shoot bucky cables designed to latch onto fighters in order to pull them into the hanger. (Episode: To Loose the Fateful Lightning) One of the chambers within the ship included a beautiful idyllic hydroponics bay that contained a small large along with a large tree as well as a type of plant that were best oxygen generating species within the Known Worlds. (Episode: Under the Night) These cruisers also included a type of stasis chambers where crewmen who could kept in a state of suspended animation which was located in the medical bay. There was also the observation deck from where there was a setting through which the crew could gaze out into space. (Episode: An Affirming Flame) There were at least seventeen machine shops located within these cruisers that were capable of producing a wide variety of equipment. (Episode: The Tunnel at the End of the Light) In cases of a hull breack, it was possible to close the bulkhead doors in order to prevent the damage from spreading or exposing elements of the ship to a vacuum. During such circumstances, the damage and control systems were activated to not only repair the damage but containing it. (Episode: D Minus Zero) All the decks onboard the ship were controlled by artificial gravity such as the AG Field which were capable of being manipulated by the artificial intelligence in order to incapacitate enemies. (Episode: To Loose the Fateful Lightning) Internal security was also the responsibility of the vessels AI with numerous gun turrets capable of being activated to shoot down intruders. (Episode: Its Hour Come Round At Last) As was the case with most High Guard vessels, they possessed the capacity to mine materials from planetoids in order to synthesize ammunition or equipment needed to repair themselves. (Episode: The Knight, Death, and the Devil) The hull of these cruisers were constructed from a skin of mono-carbide netting with spare sheets of this material being kept in storage. (Episode: For Whom the Bell Tolls) It was known that everything from escape pods to fuel tanks were coated in fullerene mesh. (Episode: The Risk-All Point) As such, it was able to survive a great deal of punishment even from being consumed by large space going organisms though the hull would eventually collapse through powerful acids. (Episode: Belly of the Beast) Point Singularity Projectors were capable of ripping through the hull of these vessels. (Episode: Its Hour Come Round At Last) The ship possessed thousands of vents across its form which were all screened to prevent access of any hazardrous material though items that were able to split into something the size of a molecule such as Eidolon particles were able to pass through and gain entry into the cruiser. (Episode: And Your Heart Will Fly Away) Glorious Heritage class heavy cruisers were able to hold a crew of upto 4,000 and was capable of holding a Lancer regiment as well. (Episode: Double Helix) This meant it typically had upto eight hundred lancers stationed on the vessel. (Episode: Home Fires) These troops were often deployed into the field through the use of Lancer Drop pods that could drop soldiers onto a planet. (Episode: Double Helix) Such ships had a cargo capacity of ten billion cubic meters. (Episode: Music of a Distant Drum) The ship held the capacity of holding a compliment of 4,132 with an officer list of 1/11. (Website: All Systems University XMC) Traditional Glorious Heritage class heavy cruisers had around 400 escape pods. (Episode: The Risk-All Point) Technical Specifications Statistics *Length: 1301m *Beam: 976m *Height: 325m *Inertial Mass: 96,408,876 kg *Max Speed: Classified *Power Source: Fusion Reactors *1 AI command and control entity These ships were controlled by a powerful quantum computer that made an excellent platform for research missions. (Episode: The Banks of the Lethe) Part of the command and control systems of these cruisers included an integrated artificial intelligence that worked in conjunction with its commanding officer as well as the crew. (Episode: Under the Night) The primary part of the system was the main computer core that housed the AI command nexus which was able to create a holograms of either itself or the crew anywhere on the ship if needed. (Episode: An Affirming Flame) Able to take either a male or female persona, this AI was able to project a holographic avatar of themselves to better interact with the crew. (Episode: Under the Night) The holograms were capable of being resized to either be the height of a humanoid or small enough to fit in the palm of a hand. (Episode: D Minus Zero) Whilst no common, it was possible for a portion of the AI to reside in an android avatar that was capable of assisting the crew on assignments off the ship as well as better interface with ship systems. (Episode: To Loose the Fateful Lightning) Furthermore, they were able to complete tasks that members of the crew failed such as readying weapons. The intelligences themselves were highly advanced and able to easily translate alien languages as well as manage all ship systems from its complement of androids to its weapons array. Each ship possessed its own command codes that, if stolen, allowed others to control these cruisers making them highly classified pieces of information. (Episode: An Affirming Flame) The true heart of an AI was located within the VR Matrix that consisted of a neural network for the intelligence. If incapable of being fixed, the artificial intelligence was typically erased as they often contained classified documents and tactical procedure commands. This included DNA files on the various crewmen which the AI was able to create artificial replicas if needed. (Episode: The Mathematics of Tears) The sheer power of the intelligence system allowed it to hold the collective history of over 10,000 years. (Episode: Belly of the Beast) The ships AI were responsible for controlling the anti-personnel nanobots as well as the automated attack drones. (Episode: Under the Night) It was possible to disrupt the control over the nanobots thus preventing the ship from tracking intruders onboard the ship. (Episode: An Affirming Flame) A more defensive action taken with nanobots was the ability to use them to attack enemy intruders neuron systems though any individual that was equipped with nanobot inhibitors (NIs) would be immune to such an attack. (Episode: To Loose the Fateful Lightning) It was also able to generate electric bolts at specific juntures in order to wound targets. (Episode: Angel Dark, Demon Bright) An EMP device was capable of making individuals invisible to the ships internal sensors. Furthermore, an influx of aggressive nanobots were able to corrupt the ships computer systems thus preventing the AI from fully functioning whilst turning internal systems against the crew. (Episode: The Ties that Blind) The sides of the vessel also contained a number of slipstream runners that automatically opened when the ship was in dry dock whilst it was in maintenance mode. During this time, a quick turaround was essential for these warships and once the runners were opened, an automatic decontamination phase occured where the corridors were filled with a deadly fume. However, if triggered accidently in space, it caused the cruiser to spin uncontrollably and if not fixed it was capable of ripping the vessel apart. (Episode: If the Wheel is Fixed) Every month, the ships AI underwent a monthly ship wide diagonistic which took a considerable level of its computing resources. (Episode: Vault of the Heavens) Crew members of these ships were able to initiate privacy mode which was capable of being requested of the AI. This led to the AI removing its active surveilance of a region on the ship and allow complete privacy for the crewmember who requested it. However, in emergency cases, the commanding officer was able to override privacy mode and access video footage of a crewmember if it was deemed necessary. (Episode: And Your Heart Will Fly Away) Anti-protons were used as a power source with a port reserve tanks being present on these cruisers. A main power grid was essential in the maintenance of the ships various systems which was capable of being disrupted though in such circumstances reserve power was activated. (Episode: Under the Night) The AP Power Converter was also a part of the ship design which contained anti-proton mass within its hold. These chambers were only able to hold 125% capacity before a complete system failure leading to the destruction of the ship in the overload. The only way to avoid this was by an emergency decompression order. (Episode: Double Helix) One of the most restricted regions of the ship was the Anti-Proton Storage section as sabotage of it would effectively destroy the vessel. As such, only a select number of crewmembers had access to this portion of the ship without triggering alarms. (Episode: The Risk-All Point) Engineering was able to activate backup reactors in order to compensate for any loss in power systems. (Episode: Point of the Spear) The primary propulsion method was achieved through the slipstream core which was capable of being ejected. If this struck a planet, the core was powerful enough to destroy and entire planet. (Episode: The Mathematics of Tears) The slipstream control center was considered a highly protected region of the vessel as it possessed three layers of bulkheads to shield it from harm. (Episode: Tunnel at the End of the Light) It was possible to eject the slipstream core in times of emergency. (Episode: The Dark Backward) If detonated around a planet, the explosion was powerful enough to utterly shatter an entire world leaving nothing behind but an asteroid field. (Episode: The Mathematics of Tears) Sensor systems Such cruisers were able to conduct active scans of the surrounding battlefield. (Episode: Una Salus Victus) The use of active sensors also had the danger of giving away the vessels position to the enemy. (Episode: Pitiless as the Sun) This included the use of IR scans in order to determine if a battlefield possessed any survivors. (Episode: Immaculate Perception) These vessels made use of sensor drones that could be deployed for recon missions and to track targets. (Episode: D Minus Zero) Target areas were first typically identified by these sensor drones whilst the vessel remained outside target radius in order to determine weak spots so that weapon fire could be directed on those sites. (Episode: Belly of the Beast) The sensor systems were not restricted to external targets but were capable of being used for internal scans. This allowed the AI to determine if an individual possessed a pulse or a brainwave. (Episode: Dance of the Mayflies) In addition, it had access to ship wide mass sensors to determine any distortions in the vessels weight. (Episode: Tunnel at the End of the Light) Diagonistic sensors were used to track targets within the vessel and if disabled, effectively blinded the vessels AI internal scanning capability. (Episode: The Dark Backward) Its sensor systems included: *PAS-37Q System Search Sensor : this was an active EM esearch system that used phased arrays of smaller sensor transcievers in order to create shapeable swaths across any portion of the sky. (Website: All Systems University Combat Systems) *HSS-114D Hyper-Spectral Scanner : hyper-spectral scanner which measured target reflections across continous spectrums with any suspected camouflaged or obscured targets being tested with an active EM sensor in order to improve accuracy in high-threat environments. (Website: All Systems University Combat Systems) *AIS-117M Advanced Imaging Sensor : this was a combined SA and MTI sensor package which detected fixed and mobile targets along fuse sensor tracks in order to create a complete picture of a targeted area of interest. The SA suite was capable of interferometric image analysis which allowed the AI to build three dimensional representations of visible surfaces to a one nanometer resolution at 24 light seconds. (Website: All Systems University Combat Systems) *AIS-117I Advanced Imaging Sensor : ISA system capable of long-range detection of relatively stationary targets in high noise environments. (Website: All Systems University Combat Systems) *ES/A-9R Electronic Support & Attack Measure Suite : responsible for detecting active sensor and communication emissions from hostile assets which included ships and missiles. The EA aspect of the package allowed it to be used for jamming both types of signals and sometimes overload the hostile transciever thus destroying it in the process. (Website: All Systems University Combat Systems) Combat systems Point defense lasers were also used to shoot down enemy projectiles before they hit the ship. They were able to also deploy a number of countermeasures in order to prevent an enemy from getting a target lock in case the ship was required to retreat. (Episode: D Minus Zero) These heavy cruisers were also able to make use of their drones during recovery operations for any vessel damaged and help them enter the ships hanger. (Episode: For Whom the Bell Tolls) Amongst its combat systems included: *40 ELS missile tubes *12 50MW PDL turrets *12 AP cannons *36 RF-42 Centaur tactical fighters : the premiere space superiority fighter in the Local Cluster which was designed to perform high speed, fire-and-forget combat actions. It was unmatched in its ability to engage multiple targets at both short to medium range. Their primary mission was to provide combat patrol support for Heavy Cruisers and Atmospheric Attack Craft Carriers. In addition, they flew tactical escort for strike fighters and conducted Suppression of Enemy Defense (SED) operations during interplanetary combat. Centaurs were armed with dual AP cannons and 2 ELS tubes that fired up to 6 OM-5 offensive and defensive kinetic kill missiles. They were able to be piloted or controlled remotely from a Flight Operations Center. (Website: All Systems University Centaur) *76 RA-26 Shrike strike fighters : high speed attack craft used for support of medium to long range anti-starship strike operations. It was deemed a fearsome fighter despite not being as maneuverable as tactical fighters with its true strength lying in its ability to put steel on target whilst avoiding enemy weapon fire. Group Operational Commanders were provided with flexibility by the use of strike fighters which they used to hit enemies from a number of angles at a time of their choosing. Shrikes were equipped with a single AP cannon and 3 ELS tubes that were able to fire 6 PM-6 Star Arrow smart missiles. They were able to be piloted or remotely controlled but in either mode they required both a pilot and a weapon officer. (Website: All Systems University Shrike) *12 AF/A-29 Phoenix atmospheric attack craft : a combined fighter/attack craft designed to function in Earth-normal atmospheres or in high orbit. Typically used in Close Air Support and long-range interdiction missions for the Lancer Corps during planetary combat operations due to its extreme maneuverability. Phoenixes were also used to clear the skies of hostile tactical fighters in order to establish air dominance for the main planetfall assault element along with dropships of Lancers. They were armed with dual PDL cannons and three ELS tubes able to fire up to 6 SAPM-6III Strike Arrow missiles. (Website: All Systems University Phoenix) *16 ES-115 Oracle heavy sensor/attack drones : a semi-sentient autonomous spacecraft that was able to carry four different modular sensor packages that were based on the larger shipboard counterparts. These heavy drones provided medium-to-long range target sensing for offensive as well as defensive operations. Tending to operate in "packs" of smart missiles on search and destroy missions, in attack mode the main group of drones dropped its sensor packages for later retrieval whereupon they accelerated to relativistic speeds towards their target. Any resultant collision produced an explosion that ranged between a few kilotons to a gigaton of destructive power. (Website: All Systems University ES-115 Oracle) *8 ES-14 Janus light sensor/attack drones : similar to the Oracle but half the size and was capable of carrying only two modular sensor packages. Its advantages were in its relative speed and maneuverability along with Low Observability technology used to disguise its position during combat operations. The greater acceleration along with speed as well as relative mass meant it was able to bring a greater level of destructive damage compared to the Oracle. Another advantage was its portability compared to its larger counterpart as well as its ease to maintain though it lacked a command and control capability for hunter-killer packs. (Website: All Systems University ES-14 Janus) *6 Radiating Counter Measure generators *2 heavy combat robots for planetary assault Weapon systems In terms of weapons, they possessed missile tubes from one to ten that were capable of firing missile armaments that were able to fired in multiple salvos. (Episode: An Affirming Flame) The missiles were described as being kinetic warheads capable of bringing untold devastation to a planet in barrages. (Episode: A Rose in the Ashes) These included the use of smart missiles that could be deployed at a moments notice. (Episode: D Minus Zero) The weapon capacity of these heavy cruisers included forty missile launchers with each being able to fire eight rounds per second. This led to a total of nineteen thousand, two hundred rounds per minutes with a rough payload of forty megatons. Such firepower gave these vessels the capacity to depopulate an entire world in under a two minute time frame. (Episode: The Prince) In addition, these heavy cruisers were stated to posssess the ability to completely decimate an entire planet in under ten minutes. (Episode: Point of the Spear) Within a fifteen second time frame, the vessels were able to fire thirty six hundred missiles at a target and were quite capable of commencing terrestrial bombardment of ground installations. (Episode: Twilight of the Idols) These cruisers were capable of firing upto 20 gigatons of warheads. (Episode: Belly of the Beast) They were also able to launch a form of EMP bomb which was created by an emitter onboard the ship. (Episode: Vault of the Heavens) The full might of these vessels was apparent in its ability to carry upto forty Nova Bombs. To be used for nova deployment from the armory, security codes were required from four members of the ships crew. This included; the first officer, the arms master, fire controls officer and the commanding officer such as the captain. (Episode: An Affirming Flame) The Nova Bomb weapon's locker was always sealed and the only location on the vessel that was safe from the ships decontamination procedure when it entered into maintenance mode at dry dock. (Episode: If the Wheel is Fixed) Amongst the arsenal included: *OM-5 Standard Offensive Kinetic Kill Missiles *DM-5 Standard Defensive kinetic kill missiles *PM-6 Star Arrow Smart Anti-Ship Missiles *PM-6L Strategic Star Arrow Smart ASM *PM-6LII Strategic Star Arrow (MIKV) *SAPM-6III Strike Arrow Surface Attack Variant *Nova Bombs Personnel Multipurpose Shipboard Robots Among the arsenal of these cruisers were a number of combat drones that were able to be deployed at a moments notice into the battlefield. (Episode: Under the Night) General Utility Androids The General Utility Androids were human sized robots which performed a wide range of maintenance tasks. This included advising and helping the crew in the performance of their duties. They were able to be requisitioned for critical tasks of manning the ships primary systems whilst the crew were evacuvated with a total of forty such androids being capable of being used for this role. (Episode: Under the Night) The ships artificial intelligence oversaw the activities of the androids and was capable of leaving them temporarily offline when the vessel conducted an android diagonistic program that only occured for a few short seconds. Alternatively, the ship was capable of being "made flesh" and taken an android body as a physical avatar that was shaped to appear Human. (Episode: The Mathematics of Tears) In addition to this, they provided a more combat oriented duty by serving as guards and can be equipped with weapons to aid them in this task. (Episode: All Great Neptune's Ocean) Typically, the captain's office contained two such general utility android guards which held Force Lances. : Its possible that these machines were customised according to the "gender" of the ship's AI meaning some can appear female while others male. Its also possible that the ships AI's avatar descends from this line of android. Planetary Warfare Robots Among the automated drone weapons capable of being deployed by these ships were Planetary Warfare Bots that were typically stored in a specific cargo hold. (Episode: Under the Night) These were large bipedal constructs that were equipped with an array of three barreled large gauss chain guns on their arms. Planetary Warfare Bots were often directed by their vessels AI and were able to be deployed onto the battlefield from orbit where they were able to be commanded to loose weapons as well as secure the perimeter. (Episode: The Prince) Planetary combat was not the only battlefield where they could be see as their ships intelligence was able to command them to travel onboard the vessels hull in order to shoot down boarding craft. (Episode: The Widening Gyre) Hanger Bay Whilst not a dedicated carrier, these cruisers were capable of holding more than a hundred space craft. This included an entire wing of tactical along with strike fighters as well as atmospheric landing craft and a large variety of other small machines designed for almost any mission requirement. (Website: Andromeda Hangar Deck) Glorious Heritage ships were able to deploy groups units onto a planetary battlefield by way of Lancer Drop Pods. (Episode: Double Helix) It was possible to rig the ships Slipfighters for remote control whereupon crewmembers simply placed a type of visor that allowed them to see the telemetry of their assigned craft whilst their consoles allowed them to use the attack systems. (Episode: D Minus Zero) To help train amateur pilots or aid veteran ones on specialized missions, the cruisers were equipped with a simulator system that served as a virtual aid tool where holograms were used to simulate fighter conditions. During a bombing run, at least three slipfighters were required as two provided defensive fire whilst the third conducting the actual attack on planet based targets. Similar to their cruiser, they were able to enter into a stealth mode in order to avoid enemy detection mechanisms. During attack runs, they had sophisticated HUD systems integrated into the ship to better aid the pilot. If damaged in combat, slipfighters were able to eject their cockpits and allow their pilots to survive the destruction of the craft. (Episode: Slipfighter: The Dogs of War) Slipfighters were considered one of the last lines of defense for these warships. (Episode: Point of the Spear) Seamus Harper developed a new model of Slipfighter onboard the Andromeda which was superior to previous types and included splintering-image technology which created holographic duplicates of the fighter in order to confuse enemy sensors and visual scans. This produced multiple disguised footprints in order to thwart the chase by enemy vessels. (Episode: And Your Heart Will Fly Away) Known ships *'Andromeda Ascendant' : *'Pax Magellanic' : *'Million Voices' : *'Crimson Sunrise' : *'Midian Breach' : *'Lancer's Hope' : *'Magellan Melrow' : Appearances *''Andromeda'': External Link *Andromeda Wiki Entry *The New Systems Commonwealth Wiki Entry Category:Starship classes Category:Andromeda